Thomas
by Palindrome61494
Summary: Ginny Weasley has been given a diary for her 11th birthday. But something is different about this diary...
1. Squibs, China, and Pink Wearing Males

**_Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, but not my first story. It's all about Ginny before school, during summer, etc. Please review. Anything would be fine. If you hate it, then don't read. I'm not forcing you to read this. And I don't have anything against China._ (Small changes made: 8/21/07)**

**_Disclamer: I don't own Ginny Weasley and co. But wouldn't it be cool if I did?_**

**Chapter 1:Squibs, China, and Pink Wearing Males. **

August 10th, 1992: Day one: The Diary

Dear Diary Thing,

Well, today Percy gave this to me, as an early birthday present. I don't know why he couldn't wait. I guess because it came today, and I grabbed the package from his hands. I guess I should be thankful, but you're pink. PINK! I do not, like pink. It is a foul girly colour. Percy even knows that! He said that it was the last one, but still, I would have taken some parchment over you! I know, I am so mean. Get over it, you're pink. And you have just been given to a girl that grew up with 6 older brothers. No other girls besides my mum.

Apparently you are some "special" diary. So...what exactly do you do? Well, you have a lock. WOW A LOCK! I have never seen a diary with a lock before!

Percy said that he would change the color as soon as he knew how. So I guess your manufacturer will be getting a letter. But wait, why would you care?

_Actually, I would care. I do not have a direct link to my creator but I was made to care about everything you write._

OH MY CHEESECAKE! YOU WRITE BACK!

_Yes, I do. Where did you hear that expression?_

Ummm...my friend said it.

_I do not believe that._

She did!

_I still don't._

Fine. I heard someone in Diagon Alley say, "OH MY GOD!" But I changed it because mum says that we aren't supposed to say that because that's what American's say and Aunt Muriel doesn't like Americans. That's why I've always wanted to meet an American. Dad likes muggles, and I like Americans.

_Interesting...so you are a pureblood?_

Yes...I am. Are you a female because you are pink?

_I do not know. Do I seem like a male?_

Yes.

_Then I am a pink wearing male._

Yeah...okay.

_Well, have you charged me yet?_

Excuse me?

_You just opened me, correct?_

Yeah.

_Well, I need to be charged._

How do I do that?

_I need a cool dry place. Put me there._

Under my bed?

_That would work._

Is it like, dark-ness power, the opposite of solar power?

_No, I just need to rest. That's how the spell works._

Hmmmm...Why not in the sun?

_If I am put in the sun, the colour will fade and-_

You're going in the sun.

August 12, 1992: Day two: The Freaking Out

Dear Diary Thing,

Fred and George are going to die. They hid my Hogwarts letter all day yesterday, and I thought I was a bloody squib! UGHHHHHH!

_Please, no Neanderthal language, you are slowly killing my brain cells._

You're a book, you don't have brain cells. And where did that come from?

_My creator was an American Woman._

AMERICAN? So...you like, speak American?

_It is a country, not a language._

But they speak so...not similar to us.

_The way you talk I would think you were American._

Oh really?

_Yes, really. My creator always spoke like that. Have you ever been to America?_

No, but wouldn't that be cool!

_I must say, you would blend in quite well._

Okay...hey, do you have a name or something?

_No, would you like to name me?_

I don't know. What name do you like?

_I know few names. Percy (because you wrote it), Fred and George (same reason), Jessica (my creator), and Thomas (Jessica's husband)._

Well, I can't name you Percy, Fred or George, because that's taken. And the only other male name is Thomas. Do you want to be called Thomas?

_It is better than "Diary Thing."_

Haha, I am dying from laughter.

_Really? It wasn't that funny._

Haven't you ever read about sarcasm?

_I haven't read about sarcasm._

You are very sarcastic, Thomas.

_Thank you._

Yeah...

_So, what is it?_

It's like, you say something, but you don't mean it. Like you're exaggerating.

_You make absolutely no sense._

Fine. The next time you are sarcastic I will tell you.

_You mean write._

Whatever.

_So, what is your name?_

Ginny.

_Ginny..._

Yes, Ginny.

_A very nice name._

Thank you, Thomas.

_Now I know another name._

Well, yeah, but you can't be Ginny, because I'm Ginny.

_Yes, you are._

What else happened when you were in America?

_I was created._

Really? That sounds interesting.

_Is that a tone I'm reading?_

Maybe...

_I guess it is. _

Yes...

_Did you explore my other functions?_

You have OTHER functions?

_Yes. Open the back pocket._

You have a back pocket?

_Yes. You know, the pocket on the back._

Ohhh! That back pocket!

_Genius._

It's empty.

_Yes, because you have to put something in there._

Okay. Anything else?

_Yes. Tap my inside cover three times._

It talked! I get to record a password?

_Yes, you do._

But there's a lock.

_The lock was made along with 400,000 other locks in a warehouse along with 15 different products._

Oh okay. Where was it made?

_Can you read?_

Obviously. Where does it say it?

_On the back of the lock._

It says, "Made in China."

_I rest my case._

I don't get it.

_You wouldn't._

Why not?

_It is something my creator said._

Why do you always say, "My creator," why can't you just say her name?

_Would you rather I wrote her name?_

Yes.

_Okay then, it is something Jessica said._

Good. Do you realize that this is MY diary and I haven't written a lot about my life yet? I bet if you didn't respond I would have filled these pages with the sad story of my life.

_Your life is sad?_

Kind of.

_Okay, Ginny. I will begin asking you questions._

Good.

_Now, Ginny, what is your favorite color?_

Not pink.

_That's what I thought. Please answer them._

Fine, green. Emerald green.

_It is a beautiful color. What about your favorite sport?_

Quidditch.

_I have heard about this game. How is it played?_

Well, there are 7 players to a side: Keeper, Seeker, 3 Chasers, and 2 Beaters.

_The Beaters do sound violent._

My twin brothers are Beaters.

_Never mind then._

Okay, so, each player has a specific job. The Keeper guards these three hoops fifty feet in the air. They are on tall poles. And the Chasers have to score by throwing the quaffle into the hoop. The Quaffle is a large ball, about the size of a melon, and it is reddish brown. The Beaters have these bats, Beater Bats, and they have to hit the Bludger (two of them are used in a game) toward the other team, mostly the Seeker. The Seeker has to catch the Snitch, a small ball that is shaped like a walnut. If the Seeker catches the Snitch, then the game is over and the team that the Seeker is on receives 120 points. The matches can go on for days.

_It sounds very long._

It can be.

_So, Ginny, do you have any other siblings?_

Yes, 6.

_6?_

Yes.

_Wow._

So, there's Bill, then Charlie, Percy, Fred and George (twins), Ron, then me.

_All boys and one girl?_

Yes, because my mum always wanted a girl, but the Weasley family is cursed with boys. I am the first girl in seven generations and the seventh sibling in a family of seven children.

_That's a lot of sevens._

Sure.

_What do they look like?_

They all have red hair. We all do.

_Once again, wow._

Yeah. You say wow a lot.

_You say yeah a lot._

Whatever.

_Are you sure you've never been to America?_

Yes. I bet Bill has. I should ask him.

_Okay._

What if he could take me?!

_Amazing, Ginny. I'm sure that would be great._

Sarcasm.

_Oh, okay. Now I know what it is._

Yes, you do.

_Do I get something for it?_

No.

_Fine._

Okay.

_So how old are you, Ginny?_

Eleven.

_So you're starting Hogwarts then?_

Yes. How do you know about some magical things?

_Jessica taught me._

Oh.

_So, I bet you have a crush on somebody._

Maybe.

_Who?_

Why should I tell you?

_Because you should._

Fine. His name is Harry Potter.

_Who's that?_

YOU DON"T KNOW HARRY POTTER?

_No, now, tell me about this...Harry Potter._


	2. Harry Potter, Spilled Juice, and Buttere

**Okay, there have been small changes to Chapter 1. I changed it so that there is only one date, the day that Ginny gets the diary. Then it stops because I don't know when these things happen and I don't want Chamber of Secrets people up my butt about errors. Sorry about how short this is. I'm writing it at 11:15 p.m because I am going away very soon but only for a couple days. **

**Disclamer: Nothing is mine. Except the story...but not the charactors! Except Thomas. He is mine. And he's based off the voice in my head. It is very sarcastic. **

**Chapter 2: Harry Potter, Spilled Juice, and Buttered Elbows.**

HARRY POTTER:

The-Boy-Who-Lived. Have you ever heard of Voldemort, Thomas?

_Yes, I have._

Okay, well, he survived the killing curse when he was a year old. The curse reflected off of Harry and killed Voldemort! But Voldemort killed both of Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter.

_Horrible...but amazing at the same time._

I know! Isn't it?

_He sounds like quite the boy. What does he look like?_

Oh, he has dark dark DARK black hair, and it's straight. And he has GORGOUS green eyes. Emerald green.

_So that's why it's your favorite color._

Maybe... Anyway, he lives with these HORRIBLE muggles!

_Gasp!_

Haha, Thomas.

_Are they really horrible, Ginny?_

I would think! Oh, and one more thing,

_What?_

Don't interrupt! He is RON"S FRIEND!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!'

_Hmmm..._

Yes, hmmm!

Ugh, you are so boring. I'm going to bed.

Day Three: Freaking Out AGIAIN!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HARRY POTTER IS HERE! IN MY HOUSE!!! AHHHHHH CAPITOL LETTERS CANNOT EXPRESS HOW FREAKED OUT I AM RIGHT NOW!

_Really? He's there?_

NO, I was just saying that.

_Oh._

Yes he's here you idiot! AHHHHHHH!!! I could so scream right now! And I did the stupidest thing ever!

_What?_

So, this morning I was looking for my jumper and I couldn't find it. So I went downstairs IN MY ROBE to ask mum. AND HE WAS THERE RIGHT AT THE TABLE!!! MYYYYYYY TABLE IN MYYYYYYY HOUSE! AHHHHHHHHHH!!! He's here!!! AHHHH!!! Did I mention I stuck my elbow in the butter?

_You did what?_

I accidentally put my elbow in the butter. But that's not the worst! I spilled my juice, I stuttered, I couldn't talk to him! He asked me if I was going to Hogwarts and I just stared! Ron had to answer for me!

_Oh, gosh Ginny, and now you have a buttered elbow!_

I know! Hey!

_You do! So, just try to talk to him._

Oh no, no no no no no! I can't do that!

_You, Ginny, are impossible._

Fine. But I am NOT talking to him. I can't. But I can stay up here until mealtimes and say I am studying for school. I heard he is friends with Hermione Granger, who is the best in her year. And his year. Maybe he likes smart girls.

_Perhaps. Now, go study but keep me updated._

Got it.

Day Three: Freaking Out AGAIN. Part two.

So, I couldn't talk to him during lunch either! But I didn't put my elbow in the butter because I couldn't because we didn't eat butter!

_I don't think I've ever been more proud of you._

I know.

_What did you do?_

Nothing stupid! I even said "Hello," but it came out as more like a "Hlemuf."

_I knew practicing Neanderthal language would come in handy._

Huh?

_Go back to studying_

Okay!

Day Four: Percy is taking you away!

_WHAT?_

Just to change your colour! It'll be okay. And soon, you will be some random colour! I told Percy to pick it out. I don't know what you'll be. But I won't be able to write in you for a while. Not until it comes back.

_You do realize he could make me purple._

Purple is not as bad as pink.

_I guess so._

Guess what?!

_You talked to Harry._

No, but I get to go to Diagon Alley! With him, and my people, and Hermione (but we're meeting her there), and I'm going to Diagon Alley with Harry!

_Wow, all in one day?_

Are you mocking me?

_Not at all._

Fine. So I'll write to you soon!

_Goodbye, Ginny._

Bye, Thomas.


End file.
